OMB Memoranda
Overview The U.S. Office of Management and Budget has issued numerous memoranda that relate to information technology and information policies regarding Federal agencies. OMB memoranda The memoranda discussed in this wiki include the following (in reverse chronological order): 2011 * OMB Memorandum M-11-33, FY 2011 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (Sept. 14, 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-29, Chief Information Officer Authorities (Aug. 8, 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-27, Implementing the Telework Enhancement Act of 2010: Security Guidelines (July 15, 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-24, Guidance on Streamlining Service Delivery and Improving Customer Service (June 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-20, Implementing Telework Enhancement Act of 2010 IT Purchasing Requirements (Apr. 28, 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-19, Retrospective Analysis of Existing Significant Regulations (Apr. 25, 2011). 2010 * OMB Memorandum M-11-06, WikiLeaks - Mishandling of Classified Information (Nov. 28, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-11-02, Sharing Data While Protecting Privacy (Nov. 3, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-28, Clarifying Cybersecurity Responsibilities and Activities of the Executive Office of the President and the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) (July 6, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-27, Information Technology Investment Baseline Management Policy (June 28, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-26, Immediate Review of Financial Systems IT Projects (June 28, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-25, Reforming the Federal Government's Efforts to Manage Information Technology Projects (June 28, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-23, Guidance for Agency Use of Third-Party Websites and Applications (June 25, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-22, Guidance for Online Use of Web Measurement and Customization Technologies (June 25, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-15, FY 2010 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (Apr. 21, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-10, Federal Agency Coordination on Health Information Technology (HIT) (Feb. 19, 2010). 2009 * OMB Memorandum M-10-06, Open Government Directive (Dec. 8, 2009). * OMB Memorandum M-09-32, Update on the Trusted Internet Connections Initiative (Sept. 17, 2009). * OMB Memorandum M-09-29, Memorandum for Heads of Executive Departments and Agencies, Subject: FY 2009 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (Aug. 20, 2009). * OMB Memorandum M-09-12, President's Memorandum on Transparency and Open Government - Interagency Collaboration (Feb. 26, 2009). 2008 * OMB Memorandum M-09-02, Information Technology Management Structure and Governance Framework (Oct. 21, 2008). * OMB Memorandum M-08-27, Guidance for Trusted Internet Connection (TIC) Compliance (Sept. 30, 2008). * OMB Memorandum M-08-26, Transition from FTS2001 to Networx (Aug. 28, 2008). * OMB Memorandum M-08-23, Securing the Federal Government’s Domain Name System Infrastructure (Aug. 22, 2008). * OMB Memorandum M-08-21, FY 2008 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (July 14, 2008). * OMB Memorandum M-08-16, Guidance for Trusted Internet Connection Statement of Capability Form (SOC) (Apr. 4, 2008). * OMB Memorandum M-08-15, Tools Available for Implementing Electronic Records Management (Mar. 31, 2008). 2007 * OMB Memorandum M-08-05, Implementation of Trusted Internet Connections (TIC) (Nov. 20, 2007). * OMB Memorandum M-07-24, Updated Principles for Risk Analysis (Sept. 19, 2007). * OMB Memorandum M-07-23, Requiring Agency Use of the International Trade Data System (Sept. 10, 2007). * OMB Memorandum M-07-19, FY 2007 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (July 25, 2007). * OMB Memorandum M-07-16, Safeguarding Against and Responding to the Breach of Personally Identifiable Information (May 22, 2007). * OMB Memorandum M-07-11, Implementation of Commonly Accepted Security Configurations for Windows Operating Systems (Mar. 22, 2007). * OMB Memorandum M-07-06, Validating and Monitoring Agency Issuance of Personal Identity Verification Credentials (Jan. 11, 2007). 2006 * OMB Memorandum M-06-20, FY 2006 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (July 17, 2006). * OMB Memorandum M-06-19, Reporting Incidents Involving Personally Identifiable Information and Incorporating the Cost for Security in Agency Information Technology Investments (July 12, 2006). * OMB Memorandum M-06-16, Protection of Sensitive Agency Information (June 23, 2006). * OMB Memorandum M-06-15, Safeguarding Personally Identifiable Information (May 22, 2006). * OMB Memorandum M-06-07, Designation of a Senior Agency Official for Geospatial Information (Mar. 3, 2006). * OMB Memorandum M-06-06, Sample Privacy Documents for Agency Implementation of Homeland Security Presidential Directive (HSPD) 12 (Feb. 17, 2006). 2005 * OMB Memorandum M-06-04, Implementation of the President's Executive Order "Improving Agency Disclosure of Information" (Dec. 30, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-06-02, Improving Public Access to and Dissemination of Government Information and Using the Federal Enterprise Architecture Data Reference Model (Dec. 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-05-24, Implementation of Homeland Security Presidential Directive (HSPD) 12 – Policy for a Common Identification Standard for Federal Employees and Contractors (Aug. 5, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-05-23, Improving Information Technology (IT) Project Planning and Execution (Aug. 4, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-05-22, Transition Planning for Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) (Aug. 2, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-05-17, Allocation of Responsibilities For Security Clearances Under the Executive Order, Strengthening Processes Relating to Determining Eligibility for Access to Classified National Security Information (June 30, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-05-15, FY 2005 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (June 13, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-05-08, Designation of Senior Agency Officials for Privacy (Feb. 11, 2005). 2004 * OMB Memorandum M-05-05, Electronic Signatures: How to Mitigate the Risk of Commercial Managed Services (Dec. 20, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-05-04, Policies for Federal Agency Public Websites (Dec. 17, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-05-03, Final Information Quality Bulletin for Peer Review (Dec. 16, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-26, Personal Use Policies and "File Sharing" Technology (Sept. 8, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-25, Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Updated Guidance on Quarterly IT Security Reporting (Aug. 23, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-24, Expanded Electronic Government (E-Gov) President’s Management Agenda (PMA) Scorecard Cost, Schedule and Performance Standard for Success (Aug. 23, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-19, Information Technology (IT) Project Manager (PM) Qualification Guidance (July 21, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-16, Software Acquisition (July 1, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-15, Development of Homeland Security Presidential Directive (HSPD-7) Critical Infrastructure Protection Plans to Protect Federal Critical Infrastructures and Key Resources (June 17, 2004). 2003 * OMB Memorandum M-04-04, E-Authentication Guidance for Federal Agencies (Dec. 16, 2003). * OMB Memorandum M-03-22, OMB Guidance for Implementing the Privacy Provisions of the E-Government Act of 2002 (Sept. 30, 2003). * OMB Memorandum M-03-18, Implementation Guidance for the E-Government Act of 2002 (Aug. 1, 2003). * OMB Memorandum M-03-14, Reducing Cost and Improving Quality in Federal Purchases of Commercial Software (June 2, 2003). 2002 * OMB Memorandum M-02-12, Reducing Redundant IT Infrastructure to Homeland Security (July 19, 2002). * OMB Memorandum M-02-08, Redundant Information Systems Relating to On-Line Rulemaking Initiative (May 6, 2002). 2001 * OMB Memorandum M-01-28, Citizen-Centered E-Government: Developing the Action Plan (July 18, 2001). * OMB Memorandum M-01-08, Guidance On Implementing the Government Information Security Reform Act (Jan. 16, 2001). 2000 * OMB Memorandum M-01-05, Guidance on Inter-Agency Sharing of Personal Data—Protecting Personal Privacy (Dec. 20, 2000). * OMB Memorandum M-00-15, OMB Guidance on Implementing the Electronic Signatures in Global and National Commerce Act (Sept. 25, 2000). * OMB Memorandum M-00-10, OMB Procedures and Guidance on Implementing the Government (Apr. 25, 2000). * OMB Memorandum M-00-07, Incorporating and Funding Security in Information Systems Investments (Feb. 28, 2000). * OMB Memorandum M-00-13, Privacy Policies and Data Collection on Federal Web Sites (Jan. 22, 2000). 1999 * OMB Memorandum M-00-03, Reporting Y2K Compliance of Non-mission Critical Systems (Nov. 10, 1999). * OMB Memorandum M-99-20, Security of Federal Automated Information Resources (June 23, 1999). * OMB Memorandum M-99-18, Privacy Policies on Federal Web Sites (June 2, 1999). * OMB Memorandum M-99-05, Instructions on Complying with President's Memorandum of May 14, 1998, "Privacy and Personal Information in Federal Records" (Jan. 7, 1999). 1995-1998 * OMB Memorandum M-98-14, Comprehensive Plans and Associated Funding Requirements for Achieving Year 2000 Computer Compliance (Aug. 13, 1998). * OMB Memorandum M-98-09, Updated Guidance on Developing a Handbook for Individuals Seeking Access of Public Information (Apr. 23, 1998). * OMB Memorandum M-98-02, Progress Reports on Fixing Year 2000 Difficulties (Jan. 20, 1998). * OMB Memorandum M-97-16, Information Technology Architectures (June 18, 1997). * OMB Memorandum M-97-15, Local Telecommunications Services Policy (June 12, 1997). * OMB Memorandum M-97-13, Computer Difficulties Due to the Year 2000 - Progress Reports (May 7, 1997). * OMB Memorandum M-97-10, Guidance on Developing a Handbook for Individuals Seeking Access to Public Information (Apr. 7, 1997). * OMB Memorandum M-97-09, Interagency Support for Information Technology (Mar. 10, 1997). * OMB Memorandum M-97-07, Multiagency Contracts Under the Information Technology Management Reform Act of 1996 (Feb. 26, 1997). * OMB Memorandum M-97-02, Funding Information Systems Investments (Oct. 25, 1996). * OMB Memorandum M-96-20, Implementation of the Information Technology Management Reform Act of 1996 (Apr. 4, 1996). Pre-1995 * OMB Memorandum M-83-11, Guidelines on the Relationship Between the Privacy Act of 1974 and the Debt Collection Act of 1982 (Mar. 30, 1983). Category:Publication Category:Privacy Category:E-government Category:Encryption